ILLUSION (GreenxShi)
by DaKiDu
Summary: After BO was defeated, within 3 years Shinichi stayed in America with Shiho to find out the antidote to APTX 4869, they met 20-year-old science genius Green Bolton, who was introduced by Shinichi's parents. Despite his growing feelings for Shiho, Green's identity still left a big question...Can Shiho open her heart once again, after Shinichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Long fic: ILLUSION**

Rating: K+ (may be raised later)

Author: Ruby-chan

Translator: DaKiDu

Pairing: _Green Bolton & Shiho Miyano_

Disclaimer: Green Bolton & story plot are owned by Ruby, other characters belong to Gosho Aoyama

(*) Note: The origin is in Vietnamese. I had permission from author Ruby to translate this fic into English, so that international fans can enjoy this very special love story as well :D Sorry for any mistake, I'm on my way to improve my English skills. We do hope that Shiho's fans can have another choice, maybe better choice for her :D

* * *

_CHAP 1: UNREAL FAIRY_

If his Ran Mouri is an angel, you are my immortal fairy!

"Do you believe there are pretty fairies in this world?"

If I answered "NO" then Miyano Shiho in my heart would die

and so would I...

[Shinichi's house, Los Angeles]

It's a cold, snowy morning...

Shiho is laying on bed with a wet towel on her forehead.

She got sick again! Fever is something that always approaches and knocks down weak bodies, especially a little girl who has just turned back to a young lady not long ago...

Shinichi keeps staying beside and taking care of her with long chucks, and gently puts his hand on her forehead.

- Keep your hand off my face, Shinichi! – Shiho orders with tired voice

- 38.5 C degree! You seem to attract fever goblins, don't you? Better be glad that those things always go with someone intelligent! – Shinichi wraps his arms after holding a thermometer and smiles. He's way too used to this attitude of the brown-haired girl, who is beautiful but grumpy and cold as hell!

- It's non-sense! Don't tell me you believe in that stupid story.

- Did u...have nightmares again? I heard you scream at the middle of last night.

- No...nothing at all! – with the icy voice as usual, Shiho turns away to avoid his look.

The atmosphere between them becomes silent again. Shinichi frowns at his peer, who shared the same plight of being shrunk in a long time, who is cold but vulnerable. Getting hurt too much makes that girl close her heart to everybody else as a way to defend herself.  
But cold to this extent ... perhaps also because of something else!

Or her heart's just been touched a little?

- Shiho...- Shinichi timidly asks - ...Did something happen between you and Green?

- NOT AT ALL!

Shiho shouts at him and quickly stands up, face-to-face to Shinichi. Her cheeks are getting red, which seems to be not only caused by the high body temperature or "fever goblins".

- Ok ok...why so serious? – Shinichi freaks out – Lucky for me you're not mad at him, becuz I called him and told him to drop by...

- You WHAT? (Shiho grabs his collar ^^)

- Uh oh...well I had him buy some food for sick people. You see my cooking skill is zero, while my parents are not home...

Shiho gazes at him for a few seconds, lets go of his collar then lays down on bed. The frozen silence goes on until the doorbell rings.

- Perhaps it's Green! I'll go down-stair to let him in!

Shinichi quickly leaves the room. Only Shiho with the aching things playing around in her head.

A nightmare with the dead victims of APTX-4869 causes her to scream in horror.

Bloodthirsty eyes of BO men with guns

And someone with short and soft sandy hair embracing his beautiful face, and gentle eyes which can see through her heart!

[FLASH BACK] The day before...

"Maybe it's not time to say this...but I'm afraid I don't have a chance once you go back to Japan."

"Another game of yours? Sorry I don't have time for it!"

"I know your feelings for Shinichi, and you try to give it up...for Ran Mouri."

"It's all non-sense! What do you want? Say frankly!"

"I love you!"

Until now thinking back, Shiho still feels her abnormally fast heartbeat. The young man called "science genius", who has stayed beside her for almost 3 years, spoke out those words with the embarrassment of a man looking at his dream girl.

And he really meant it!

What's about Shiho? She did not answer Green, or rather not refuse straightforward!

In her heart Green is a brother, a friend...or someone very special, very important?

Perhaps everything is not that simple...but Shiho can't let herself love him. Because anyone around trying to protect her had tragic endings, such as Akemi and her parents. Almost Ran Mouri, and Shinichi as well.

Shiho fears hurting and losses!

Maybe she'd better keep her feelings in a closed box so that no one can walk into her heart once again...after Shinichi Kudou...

"CRAAAASH!"

A horrible sound from the kitchen startles Shiho . Trying to get up in a whirl, she holds on to the banister and walks down. The kitchen floor is full of broken pieces of bowls, and of course the culprit is right there. The familiar sandy hair and tall stature of someone. That person turns around when Shiho whispers his name:

- Green...

- Shiho-kan! Why are you down here? Go take a rest! (*Note: He mispronounces "Shiho-san", which irritates her very much ^^)

- Stop calling me by that weird pronunciation! You are gonna blow up this place, ain't you?

- Shinichi is out for your medicines. I think homemade food is the best so I'm trying to cook you a little egg porridge...(flipping cook book)... some food are also good for people with fever but a little fussy so...

- So you broke everything? Well I don't feel like eating anything now, no need to cook!

Tiredly, Shiho heads back to her room before Green could say anything...but her little hand is softly taken.

- Shiho, you are worrying me!

- I don't ask you to, even if you wanna help me back to my room..

That's right! The worry of other people is nothing more than pitying a weakling, and she hates it!

She pushes his hand away and continues to take the heavy steps upstair, turns her back to the man with blue eyes like the sky in a sunny day.  
...who touched her heart without permission.

She lays on bed with aches and fatigue. After a while someone knocks the door.

-May I come in, Shiho-kan?

Green walks in with a hot bowl of porridge and put it on the table. He smiles gently at her, trying to hide his right hand behind his back.

- Got burns, right?

- You said you didn't wanna eat, but I tried...not so bad huh? It will destroy the "flu goblins" in your body...

- You really believe in that stupid thing like he does? – Shiho says, putting her hand up on her forehead.

- Is "he" Shinichi?

- It appears when one found his Angel, he turns to believe in magic.

Thinking of Ran Mouri far away causes her heart throbbing a little. Longing to see Ran in his real shape, but Shiho's sudden and prolonged illness made Shinichi worried and cancel his flight back to Japan. For her absolute safety, Shiho can't be out for treatment. She wonders if Shinichi is nice or trying to get on her nerve...

- Shiho...ever since I met you I've believed in such silly things, as Fairy Tinker Bell of Neverland...

- Those thin-wing fairies do NOT exist in this world! – she looks into his eyes coldly, but receiving calm and tolerance.

- Don't ever say that. If you do, a fairy will lose her light and die in pain. See?

- I don't wanna argue with you about this tissue anymore! Leave me alone!

- You are a lot like me!

- What do you mean?

- I'm going home, Shinichi is about to come back soon. Please take a rest...sorry for bothering you.

The door is closed softly and harmlessly, but tightens Shiho's heart a little. Did she just hurt Green's feeling?

The food he made for her is getting cold...

Later Shinichi comes back with some medicines. He surprisingly asks:

- Where is Green?

- He's gone...after breaking many stuffs in this house just to get a bowl of egg porridge.

- He really cares about you! I hope he's fine on his way back home. I bought medicines for you both.

- What? Both?

- Green has a fever as well but I didn't know so I called him. Then he came here right away, geez...

- ...  
Shiho discontinues the conversation. Nothing to do but quietly staring at the cold thing over there which is about to be thrown away. She frowns for a while.

- Shinichi, please warm up that porridge. I wanna eat it...

- What? Green made it? I bet you can't stand more than 3 spoons!

- None of your business!

- Fine...you have to eat something before taking pills anyway. But I won't take responsibility for it!

Yes it's hard to swallow, even with her tasteless sense of food. That idiot might not have tasted his "product" before serving her; even if he did, that thing couldn't get better with the tasteless tongue of a sick man. Despite Shinichi's grumbles, Shiho silently swallows each spoon. Because what she's enjoying is not only a food for the sick..

...but it's a heart!

Shiho is enjoying a quite peaceful time after returning to her former shape. But the up-and-down never lets her go...

The next morning, an invitation is sent to Kudou, for Miyano Shiho.

A birthday party for Miss Angelina Sergey, daughter of the world famous scientist Billy Sergey, will be held on this Sunday. Mr. Sergey's long had his eyes on the scientific work of Shiho and Green - APTX 4869.

Along with that formal thing...is the dead bodies of Immortal Butterflies (*) with torn-off wings.

A signal of death!

(*) a type of butterfly with black wings

…(to be continue)…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 : JUST ONE MINUTE 

- Where is it? Where?! – Shinichi rushes for something

- Is this? The birthday invitation from Angelina, who has a quite close relationship with Green...- Shiho frowns, waving the green card. She seems to have read it already – to somebody...

- Give it back to me! – He snatches the card out of her hand.

- I read it. Sent to me.  
- But you're sick, u can't go anywhere.

- Don't worry, I don't like those places. You should go instead! You're well-known anyway.

- Absolutely! I'll go there on your behalf...- Shinichi seems to be glad. Of course that expression can't escape Shiho's eyes.

- Your hands are covered with powder, from butterflies? A little on the card as well.

-No...it's pollen. This morning when passing by the garden I accidentally slipped and fell on some flower beds...

Shinichi is bad at lying, especially something related to Shiho's safety. Shiho frowns at him, but he avoids her look and makes another excuse to get back to his room. She asks another question:

-Shinichi, you haven't been in contact with her for nearly 1 year. Don't you miss her? You are Shinichi now...

- If I kept thinking about her all the time, I would fly back to Japan. I want to surprise her a little. – he smiles.

-Uhm, ok.

Shinichi can't understand what she's thinking through those moody eyes, but he tries not to notice it anymore. Because he has more important things to do now. As soon as the door is slammed, he contacts Green right away.

- Green, an invitation was sent to Shiho this early morning, but I was the first to receive it.

- So did I. The people invited are almost Angelina's friends and 's co-workers in scientific community.

- Did you find the things along with the card? The dead bodies of butterflies with torn-off wings...

- No, there wasn't something like that!

- I had to clean them up. Apparently someone is aiming at Shiho! I guess something bad is waiting for her to come there so I'll go instead.  
Fortunately she doesn't like parties and for precaution of BO, she had me go on her behalf.

- Who do you think stands behind this scheme?

- Maybe Bourbon, who is willing to make us pay for the old debt. He is the only one whose whereabouts is still unknown after BO was mopped up. As the bridge, he was assigned by Gin to monitor and escort the contraband shipment to Los Angeles 3 years ago. In that fierce battle at Haido port, I was honored to join the FBI.

- Ok, so we'll get there on Sunday night. We won't let Shiho be in danger at all costs!

- I got it!

...

On the days before the party, Shiho always stares at Shinichi as trying to find out something, causing him creepy. And Green's quick "evaporation" irritates her.

"Whenever you miss me, feel free to call. Whenever! I'll listen to whatever you say, even the silliest things!"

Green once snatched Shiho's celphone, saved his number on it and repeated that line over 9 times, which drove her crazy. So many time she presses the call button but hangs up at once and sighs. How silly!

For the first time an icy Shiho is that irritated when someone is not around...

For the first time she misses someone that bad!

...

Shiho gently press her ear against the phone without hanging up. The first time she makes a call to Green feels so strange. His warm voice on the other end makes her lips unconsciously smile that she doesn't even know.

-Shiho-kan, it's the first time you call me!

- Green, it's me...- she doesn't fix his "Shiho-kan" as usual

- What's going on?

- No, nothing...

- So I'm hanging up now. I'm very busy this time!

Then he does hang up, bringing about the lost feeling growing inside her. He said that he loved her, but what did he do with her first call?

Calling back right away and screaming at the guy despising her until his eardrum is pierced! It seems to be the most effective way to quell one's anger.

That's the way...Ran Mouri does!

But Shiho doesn't.

Even though she really wants to know why that "Shiho-kan" guy could do so, she stays silent.

Has he...had someone else?

It doesn't concern me!

...Shiho shakes her head. She has decided not to care about any guy, not to have special feelings for anyone!

Why is she thinking about him?

But her rational mind has knocked it away!

Shiho sighs...She can't love anyone, can't bring trouble to anyone!

…..

…  
[Sunday night, Brentwood restaurant...]

The intellectuals with luxurious customes attending the party can make anyone admire. Most of the guests here are well known by most of citizens in Los Angeles for their outstandingly high IQ. They can change the world's civilization with their great inventions and scientific work.

Shiho and Green are among those people, with the magical antidote to APTX 4869

Green Bolton attends the party quite early, waiting for Shinichi while taking a small sip from a glass of Sherry wine in his hand. With an attractive face and a luxurious black suit, a lot of girls crowd around him. They start talking, joking and flirting with him with the American voice as sweet as honey.

- Ain't you with "someone"? – a flashy girl jokes, perhaps Angelina's friend

- Someone...who?

- Good pretence – another girl says – Let me make it clear. Do you have a girl friend?

- Of course I do. My girl friend is very beautiful! – he smiles happily.

- Yes we think so...- they seems frustrated at his unflinching answer. – Anyway, may we know her name?

- Tinker Bell!

His gentle shrug and unexpectedly brief answer stupefies them. Here come the O-shaped eyes and A-shaped mouth.

- You were expected to answer properly!

- I'm not kidding! She has a gorgeous sandy hair and sharp eyes. She is quiet and pretty cool...

- Since when I've become your girl friend?

- ...

Green leaves his words unfinished and turns around when he hears a voice...familiar.

-Shi...ho...  
Shiho is standing in front of him, wearing a light purple ball dress with pretty curves on it that Yukiko bought for her on a shopping day. She crosses her arms, glances at the man who's just havered.

- Are you talking about me with these girls?

He doesn't answer, immediately pulls her out the party room in front of the witness and wonder of other people. Until they encounter the corner at the end of the hallway near the exit door, Green pins her shoulders against the wall.

-Green...it hurts! – Shiho grimaces.

- Why are you here? – Green becomes serious, which worries her a little.

- Why not? I was invited!

- I mean, where is Shinichi?

- He...has unexpected business tonight.

- Don't lie! What did you do to him?

-...Sleeping pills. If I hadn't made him take it, he would have done so to me...You and that idiot are taking risks at this party, ain't you? Something unusual...something related to me!

- Don't be silly! Nothing happens! – he said – I need you to go home right away, leave here by the exit door...

-I won't!

Shiho pushes his hand away resolutely. Looking deep into her eyes, he understands what she means. She never runs away or makes other people sacrifice for her.

That's one among reasons he loves Shiho!

-Please...don't make me a coward always given shelter!

-Ok, I'll tell you the truth. You're right, this place is very dangerous, and this luxurious party for sure is a TRAP! So PLEASE GO BACK!

-You know I'll never run away! – Shiho frowns when catching his tender look.

-...So please answer this question...

- Don't force me!

- Shiho, do you love me?

-….

Shiho just stands there quietly, looks down and sticks her look to the heels in the same color with her dress. She can't face him anymore.

He gets that, gets all the jumbled feelings hidden behind her cold and sharp eyes, even those eyes are not on him at the moment. He lifts her chin gentlely.

-I seem to raise difficulties for you!

- I know it's only a joke...

- I'm not joking! I don't want you to dodge me! – He closes his eyes, puts his hands on her face and his forehead adjacent to her. Shiho is slightly startled.

- I'm fine. What are you doing? It's weird...- Lucky for her it's dark so he can't see how she is blushing.

- Just a little more, Shiho! I won't make you go home. I will protect you from the worst things!

- Somebody can see us!

- Please...just one minute...

-….

It seems that the punishment would come as a result, such as a terrible slap as hell...if it were not Green Bolton.

Shiho stands there, enjoy the warmth of his forehead with the soft sandy hair, at the same time closes her eyes to feel the warmth from his protecting hands. The more he loves her, the more she fears. She doesn't want Green to face dangers because of her.

He is way too kind and honest! He doesn't have any responsibility in protecting her!

One minute?

Well one minute is ok!

That's all he needs...

….

- Green, one minute's passed...- Shiho whispers.

- Oh... thank you! – He lets go of her with regret and looks at her again, smiling – You look great tonight!

Green takes out a beautiful gift from his coat pocket that he's brough along. He peels it off, revealing a small sparkling crown inside.

- My gift for Angelina Sergey. And a string of pearls from Shinichi.

Shiho looks into his handbag containing Shinichi's gift as well. – But...why did you peel it off? Don't you give it to Angelina?

- Hm, I had my assistant Rosalie buy them all, but I think the crown has found its owner! – He pins it on her sandy hair.

- That's not ok. I don't need it... – Shiho's about to take it out but Green stops her.

- Don't do that, it look better on you than Angelina!

- But...How about the gift?

-I have another gift for her. Don't worry! – Green put his hand on her shoulder.

- Promise me you won't do something risky! – Shiho's face is full of anxiety.

- If you want so, my heart is always beating for you! - he smiles again and says...flirting words – Shiho-kan, if you want to feel my special existence...put your hand on the left chest!

Green turns back to the joke-loving guy as he usually is. Sometimes Shiho wonders what the real Green is...especially now Green is putting his mouth close to her ears and whisper some words that make her creepy

-Be cautious of anyone approaching you from now on, even me!

An absolute warning for Shiho before they rush into the land of Death together...


End file.
